wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wasteland
Wasteland is an OC by Bog. Story Wasteland is the prophecized IceWing in Scorched Lands Book One: Uniting. He lives in the time of the Scorching. On the day Waseland uses his talents as a parkour artist to save the life of a small dragonet, a female voice speaks in everyone's minds. A SeaWing who is the average genius. She will never let you find her weakness. A SkyWing who can burn you to a crisp. Touch her and you may as well never exist. A MudWing from a bloody egg. For peace from war, you all must beg. An IceWing who can run, jump, and climb, Faster than anyone at the time. A RainWing who can make you do her bidding. The power of charmspeak. Very fitting! A NightWing who can hit any target, And turn any enemy deep garnet. A SandWing who burrows beneath the ground, And makes the kill without a sound. These dragonets hold the key to power, But may be killed at any hour. Pray and hope they take fate's hand, And choose to save the scorched lands. Wasteland doesn't think he is supposed to be the prophecized IceWing because he doesn't want to be. He also doesn't like teamwork, and he ''really ''doesn't like that the prophecy has three girls and doesn't say the gender of the other four. He wants to go anyway, though, to prove that he's a better parkour artist than the "proffessional free-runners." He is not shy at all, and makes sure everyone who meets him knows that he is the biggest boss in the parkour world. Wasteland is based on, and dedicated to, my brother. When I told him that I wanted to make a character based on him, he said it was boss, so that's Wasteland's signature word. Appearance Wasteland is a considerably athetic dragon for his age, and very strong. His scales are a darker shade of blue than most IceWings'. He also has unusally long ears that stick out, dark blue eyes, and longer, sharper horns than many IceWings'. He carries a sword on his back named Slicer. Abilities Wasteland is the best free-runner in Pyrrhia durring the time of the Scorching, and no known free-runners since then have proven themselves to be better. Like all IceWings, he has ridged claws and freezing-death breath, but he's not really all that smart, so he generally ends up not thinking to use his breath. With momentum, he can jump very high without using his wings. On his back, Slicer the sword is also a force to be reckoned with. When startled, Wasteland can put enough force behind Slicer to cut down a tall pine tree. Wasteland was never trained in combat, but finds it pretty easy to weild Slicer effectively because most dragons don't carry weapons. Personality Wasteland is egomatic at best, often refering to himself with names that suggest he thinks way too highly of himself. He gnerally doesn't care much about the lives of other dragons, but helps out anyway out of instinct. He is by no means shy and is very outspoken. He is always honest about what he is thinking, but sometimes that isn't a good thing. At all. He likes food, sports, and flirting with pretty much every girl he meets. Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Characters